


Dream

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Horror, Romance, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: It could be your greatest nightmare or your sweetest day dream.





	Dream

"Ritsuka?"

The auburn haired devil peeked into the younger brunettes room seeing her fast asleep in her bed.

He smiled and stepped into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him since he didn't want to wake her up... yet. He hadn't been gone long so she wouldn't be that far in her dream.

"Ritsuka... How long are you going to sleep?"

When she didn't respond he sighed.

"If you don't wake up I'll have to steal your lips." he cooed into her ear.

Still nothing but a slight movement of her head.

With a devilish smile he moved down to capture her sweet lips.

As he got closer though he paused, frowning when he saw her expression more clearly seeing her eyelids half open, an almost strained look on her face.

At first he thought she was waking up, however as she continued to lay still and silent on the bed the smile slowly disappeared from his face replaced by a look of worry.

Something was wrong.

Seeing only one of her fingers twitching just the slightest bit her eyes seemed to be half open but he knew that she was not awake. He gently lay a hand against her forehead feeling a dark presence inside of her mind.

* * *

 

Ritsuka didn't know how this had happened. She had just laid her head down on her pillow waiting for Urie to come back and the next thing she knew she awoke to darkness a feeling of numbness all through her body.

She tried to speech but couldn't her lips barely moving.

Her eyes were closed but she could still feel and see everything in front and behind. Flat on her back her body too felt heavy as if weighed down although she could see nothing was on top of her.

She felt as if she didn't even need to breath and it chocked her.

Time seemed to be frozen here however slowly she became aware of something moving in the corner of her or something was in the room with her. It seemed to slink on the floor claws moving against the carpet too dark to see what it truly was other than small and misshapen.

She couldn't move. Helpless she watched as the creature clawed its way up on the bed until it was on her as small as it was felt like heavy crushing weight upon her petit form sucking the very breath out of her. Its elongated claw like hand stretched up her body moving a clawed hand up to her breast.

Ritsuka screamed out in her mind as she felt a claw graze her covered skin just above her heart.

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

Instantaneously she felt the creature wretched off of her held up by the whip in Urie's hand.

"Stay away from her!" Urie repeated his eyes like gold fire his whip held tight in his hand. The creature thrashed about against the whip tied tightly against his throat until Urie threw it against the dark wall its body sliding down motionless.

Urie made sure it was dead before looking back at her though she was still unable to move, his fingers gently moved her chin so that she was now looking directing Urie's eyes.

"Ritsuka I'm going to wake you up now, don't look away." he said trying to keep his voice calm so as not to scare her..

Unable to move her head in achnoledgment to his words she simply stared into his eyes as the darkness of the room faded and the next thing she knew she sat bolt up right in bed Urie beside her his eyes glowing softly

"Urie!" she gasped she could feel sweat on her forehead her whole body shaking.

"Its okay Ritsuka," the incubus soothed holding her close rubbing gently circles on her back.

"Urie... what was that?"

"That was an Alp, a creature that attacks woman in their sleep. Don't worry it won't harm you again."

"I'm fine.. its okay really..." she assured him forcing a smile through her lingering fear.

"Liar..."

Though careful not to put his full weight on her he gently moved to lay her down on the bed warm fingers running through her hair.

"At times like this its okay to trust your everything with me my love and let me spoil you a bit... I will be here for as long as you need me, my evening star."


End file.
